Whispers in the Dark
by Shadowheart51
Summary: The story is about two brothers and Final Fantasy VII Characters. More to the summary inside.


**Whispers in the Dark**

**Disclaimer- none of the Final Fantasy VII are mine.**

**Summary- The Cassidy brothers father dies protecting his two sons. The brothers are found by a scientist Thunder Alexander. Thunder finds out they are the last of their kind and is in danger of being found by three men and Professor Hojo, willingly adopts them as his own. Twelve years later the eldest brother Parker befriends Soldier 2nd class Zack Fair and later River runs into Soldier Director Lazard Deusericus and Rufus Shin-ra. The two brothers later meets General Sephiroth and Commanders Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley, including Tseng, Director of the Turks. Trouble stirs up in Midgar and the chaos begins once again for them.**

* * *

Prologue

"Parker, listen to me! Take your brother and run! Don't look back. Just run as far and as fast as you can." David Cassidy said with both hands firmly on the reddish brown haired ten year old's shoulders. "These men can't get their hands on you and your brother. You both have special abilities. Those men could use them to destroy the world. Here, you'll need to take several things with you."

David walked into his office after getting a large backpack from the hall closet. He took three large and worn books from the bookshelf and placed them in the bag. He placed a photo album inside also. David then walked into his own bedroom. "I was going to give these to you when you two turned fourteen but under the circumstances I'm going to give you yours now." said David.

Parker watched as his father opened the jewelry box on his dresser. David took two small boxes out of it. One was black while the other was silver. He opened the silver one and sat down on the bed. "Parker, come here." he said. Parker stepped up to his father. "What is it?" he asked. David opened the box. Inside it was a necklace and two rings.

David held up the necklace so his eldest son could see. The necklace was silver. On it was a carving of a lion's head with a diamond crystal attacked to it. He placed it around his son's neck. He then held up the two rings. One was a silver lion's head and the other was just a plain silver band.

"All three of these are yours. Take good care of them." said David, giving his son a soft smile. "I, I promise to take good care of them. I'll Take good care of my brother also." replied Parker. "I know you will," said David. "Parker, I want you to give your brother these when he turns fourteen, okay?" Parker nodded his head.

David placed the rings in the box and then put that in the jewelry box. He took the golden wolf necklace off of his neck and took his two rings and his wedding band off placing them in the box. He then put the whole small jewelry box into the bag. David found a few more things to go in the backpack.

"Let's get you and your brother some clothes." said David, walking into Parker's room. He put a couple pairs of clothing in the bag and placed a few items in it. David then walked into his youngest son's room. The three year old was fast asleep in the bed. _'This is for their sake.' he thought._

David sat on the edge of the bed. He then gently ran a hand through the boy's reddish-blond hair. Sleepy blue eyes opened. David smiled and whispered "Hey sweetie." "Daddy. What are you doing?" the boy asked.

"River sweetheart. You're going to be leaving with your brother. It's important. You two could be hurt and the world could be destroyed if these men get a hold of you. I won't be coming with you. I need to make sure they never find you." explained David.

Tears welled up in River's eyes and David said "No crying. Everything will be fine. I promise. You'll be with Parker. He'll take good care of you." He pulled River into his arms. Parker sat down on the bed and said "I'll stay with you forever angel. I mean it too. We'll be best brothers and friends. I'll never leave your side."

David couldn't help but be proud of his eldest. Parker would keep his promise even if it killed him. "Let's get your stuff." said David as he put River in Parker's lap and went to put some of River's clothes in the bag and a few other things. Parker reached over and picked up a stuffed German Sheppard puppy. "Don't forget this, father." he said and handed it to David. David placed it in the backpack and zipped it up. "We need to get you dressed Little One." whispered David. He put fresh clothes on River.

David held River a few minutes after clothing him. Parker rested his head on his father's shoulder. David sat up straight all of a sudden. A picture of three men with guns flashed through his mind. "You need to leave. Their coming. They'll be here soon." said David.

Parker stood up and tossed the backpack on. His father placed the three year old into his arms. David kissed both of them on the forehead. He led Parker and River to the front door. He grabbed the gun on the table near the door.

Holding the gun in his left hand he hugged his sons one last time before ushering them out the door. "Run, don't look back. Becareful. Everything will be okay. I won't be able to ever see you again. I love you both so much. Now go. Hurry!" said David. "Bye." David's sons replied.

Parker, with River in his arms started to walk down the dirt road. He turned around to look at the only house for miles around. River waved a small hand. All of a sudden a gun went off. Parker's eyes widened in fear as three men came into view from behind the house.

"Parker! Run!" David yelled aiming his gun at the men. Parker ran down the road. River had started to cry in his arms. "Don't cry, it'll be alright." Parker whispered. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He never looked back once.

Parker collapsed to the ground, panting. He had ran til the dirt road turned onto a deserted highway. He felt small hands clutch at his shirt. "What's wrong?" he asked. River's eyes were watery. He was trembling. "Is Daddy okay?" he asked. Parker looked at him and said softly. "He gone. It'll be alright. We'll be fine."

The sound of running footsteps met his ears. _'They're coming.' Parker thought. _He looked down the road. A truck was coming down it. _'Maybe it'll stop.' _Sure enough the truck stopped. A man with short dark brown hair got out and walked over to the brothers.

The man crouched down and asked "What are you doing out here all alone? It's dangerous." Parker looked up as tears started to fall. "Dad told me to run. These men... they're after us. Dad's dead. They killed him. Please, can you help?" he explained. "What are your names? Mine's Thunder." the man said. "My name's Parker. This is River." said Parker.

A bullet suddenly embedded itself in the ground in front of Thunder. Thunder pulled a double barrel gun from a holster on his belt. Three men came out of the trees. One of the men laughed and said "Trying to protect the Cassidys. They're ours." Thunder pulled the trigger and one of the bullets hit the man's shoulder.

"You better leave." said Thunder, standing protectively in front of the two boys. "Lets go. We can get them when they're alone." the man said. The three walked off.

"Come on. You're going home with me. I'll take care of you. You can also tell me why they're after you two." said Thunder. He gently took River out of the ten year old's arms. Parker stood up. "Put your bag in the bed of the truck and then get in." Parker put the backpack in the truck-bed then got inside.

Thunder placed River in the middle and strapped him in. He helped Parker buckle up. Then he himself got in and drove off. Thunder was going to help them. _'I don't even know how to take care of kids." he thought._


End file.
